Theft and shoplifting significantly impact the profitability of retail establishments. Thus, detecting malefactors pursuing such activities is of paramount importance, as the competitive landscape in retail sales has grown significantly more challenging in recent years. Also, events in the last decade have demonstrated the need for improved surveillance and detection of suspicious activities to deter violent attacks. Current surveillance systems do not adequately address these requirements. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.